


his safe place

by merlypops



Series: Space Husbands (Paul Stamets/Hugh Culber) [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, No Angst, Slice of Life, Space Husbands, They're so in love I can't deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: Hugh loves Paul most when he's in their bed.





	his safe place

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm still completely hooked on these two and it's showing no signs of stopping. (I'm fine with this.)  
> I wrote this on my phone in about twenty minutes while eating some biscuits so hopefully it's okay!   
> Enjoy!

Hugh loved Paul most when he was in their bed.

He meant it in the most innocent sense of the word too, because when Paul was in their bed, he was relaxed; because when Paul was in their bed, he finally let his guard down; because when Paul was in their bed, Hugh knew beyond a doubt that he was _safe_.

Paul was soft in sleep, his blond hair fluffy where it was tucked under the doctor's chin, his long golden eyelashes delicately fanned out across his pale skin.

Hugh liked to stroke Paul's cheekbone with the pad of his thumb as they lay tangled there together; liked the contented sighs that escaped the blond man, and the gentle minty tickle of his breath washing comforting and familiar over Hugh’s lips.

The doctor loved everything about moments like these, from Paul tucking his cold feet between Hugh’s legs, right down to the smell of his partner’s shampoo and their burgundy Starfleet-issue pyjamas.

Lying in their cabin with Paul cradled warm and cosy in his arms was the only place Hugh wanted to be.

Paul was more at ease lying curled against the doctor's chest than he was anywhere else on the _USS Discovery_ and Hugh found he couldn't blame his partner for the blind trust he so frequently gave him.

In fact, the doctor felt it too.

No one else on the ship saw these sides of them. The pair hid their softness and vulnerabilities behind armour but, when they were together again - holding each other close between the sheets - that was when it could finally come off.

Hugh felt no fear laying himself bare in front of the blond man because Paul's love for him wrapped around Hugh like a blanket.

Paul was his safe place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3  
> Please let me know what you thought :)


End file.
